Thoughts and Whatnot
by Yumleethelimabean
Summary: The thoughts of Rythian and Zoey as Rythian gets used to being on his own again and Zoey plans to go back to Blackrock. DISCONTINUED
1. On Leaving

Paste your document here.

_**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction, so I'm truly sorry if this isn't very good. This is my interpretation on the thoughts of Rythian and Zoey at the beginning of the Tekkit Rebirth as different things happen. I hope you enjoy, please rate and watch Rythian's tekkit! I own none of this except for my own writing, tekkit and the yogscast are not mine! Oh, another thing, I kind of think the song Hey You by Pony Pony Run Run might go good with this, but I don't know.**_

Rythian

Ever since she left, I don't go down there. Not there, and not to the bedroom either. When I pass it in the hall on the way to the library or the small, unexciting room I sleep in, I try not to look inside. I stick to the room she once said reflects my boring and simple personality. Maybe I do have a boring personality. Maybe that's why I don't like looking at the room with its big bed and colorful walls and paintings. Or maybe it's because it reminds me of her.

I shouldn't even be thinking about this. She was a distraction. I...it's wasn't like I was any better off with her here or anything. No, it's just the same with her gone. Better, even. I'm much happier now that I'm focusing on what's important: the war with Duncan and Sjin. I'll defeat them one day. Using magic. Not science. Not her.

I pass by the mooshrooms, Daisy and Sally and Nilesy J R. They remind me of her, but so does everything. The farm, the golems, the logo, the house. She is everywhere. But-it doesn't even matter. Why do I even care? She was a distraction. I'm much better alone. These things only upset me because they remind me of my failure to concentrate on the only true reason I'm here. Nothing more.

I've warned Duncan I'm coming to talk to him. I'll go soon.

This stupid green stuff is still all over the castle. She "camouflaged" it. More like she left another mess for me to clean up. I wonder how long she had been planning to leave? Was it after I saw that ...place? Was it before? What did she whisper in Nilesy's ear?

No, stop thinking about her. She betrayed you. She lied to you. She _lef_t you.

On my way down to the mine I pass the entrance to the "throne room." I snort and look away. She was crazy. Not _my_ kind of crazy. I was wrong about that. I was wrong about a lot of things.

Zoey

There's a reason I left. He wouldn't understand. He would've just been having none of that, and he would've made me stop doing science. And things would've never have been the same between us. He would never trust me again, and I guess that's my fault. Besides, I promised Jeff and the brown mushroom rebels a supercomputer, and they aren't going to let me leave. But, even so...I need to go back. I say it's because he needs me, but the truth is that I miss him. I miss him and the mooshrooms and Gilbert and Red Five and Johnny Iron. I miss Blackrock. The problem is, the mushrooms won't just let me leave. They want their computer. But I've got a plan. I'll tell Jeff I'm going to Lalna to learn science, and he'll let me. I'm going to ask Jeff for permission now. _He'd_ be mad if he knew I want to Duncan, Wouldn't he? He doesn't have to know. And soon I'll be back. Back where I belong, with Rythian.


	2. Lalna's Nuke

_**This chapter is kind of...all over the place. Hope you like it!**_

Zoey

Oh my goodness, Lalna's castle is so big! And now me and Teep have weapons. Science is cool!

And we have the layout of his castle, plus weapons and power! Teep can be my apprentice now! Just kidding, I still consider myself Rythian's apprentice, even though I left and he might disagree.

Now what? I'm going back to the castle to recharge my laser, and then I guess I've got to go back to the Brown Mushroom Enclave. Then I'll escape...or something.

But wait, what if...he doesn't want to see me? I mean, I left right after he found out I was using science and all. Will he be happy if I go back? Will he want to see me?Has he blown up my lab?

I guess I'll find out.

Rythian

I can't trust anyone. I should've known that. And now Duncan has trapped me in this forcefield.

They all think I don't understand science, but I do. Thats why I know it's not to be messed with. It screws up, and people get hurt. Just look what happened to the old world.

Zoey

Oh my goodness! Lalna has a nuke under Blackrock! He's going to blow everything up!

I've got to go! I've got to go and tell Jeff we're leaving!

Rythian

I've escaped from Duncans _brilliant_ trap.

So what, Duncan? Blow up your nuke. There's nothing there for me. It's just some bricks. Nothing there since she left. Do whatever you want. I don't care.

I thought Sjin was the one to watch out for, but apparently I was wrong. I can't trust anyone. Not even her. Especially her.

But, well, I miss her. A lot. More than I'm ready to admit.

But she's gone to Duncan now, hasn't she? Unless he was just saying that to make me mad. In which case it worked. I can't stand the thought of her talking to Duncan. Duncan and his _scienc_e.

The thing about you Duncan is you don't understand. You really don't. A nuke under Blackrock Castle? Why do I even care? It's just some bricks. There's nothing there for me. Since she left, what is there? Nothing. I don't care. I have everything I want on me. Everything I could possibly give a crap about.

I thought you were different. But you're not. You're just like them, you're like all of them.

I'll see you lying bleeding on the floor one day, gasping for air, my katar through your throat. And Sjin will join you.

_**I took the exact words from the Tekkit Rebirth 4 at the end, because I couldn't resist. Sorry! Please rate, by the way.**_


	3. Bars and Labs

**_Sorry this took so long. Please review, when I don't get reviews I feel slightly discouraged about whether or not my story is any good. Hope you enjoy! Oh, I don't own anything! _**

Rythian

Blackrock! What the hell has happened to it? Not the nuke. Dragons.

I can't believe, after everything, this happens too. Great.

I go to where I first spawned, to my old hose. Where _it_ still is.

I never thought I'd have to use this sword. Too bad it can't stay buried. But I need it now. The Enderbane.

I'm flying back when I notice it - some structure in the middle of the ocean that wasn't here before. It's a bar.

I can't help telling the bartender about the war with Duncan and Sjin, and for the first time I admit out loud how much Zoey being gone has bothered me.

Everything is just so complicated. When did it become so complicated?

When I was by myself, I did my magic, visited my friends, and no one was trying to blow me up or trap me. Yeah, I used to have friends.

It's nice to have someone to talk to. I used to talk to Zoey, but that was before she left and made it all so complicated. She's one of my biggest problems now.

Flying back, I think I've drunk a bit too much. For some reason I end up down in Barry's "Throne room". It almost makes me sad to see it so run down. Maybe because if Zoey was here it wouldn't look like this.

Flying through a new hole in the wall, I see the nuke, just as Duncan said. It's protected by a force field and reinforced glass. There's a condenser, redstone, and some other science things. Damn it, Zoey would know about all this stuff, wouldn't she? But even though it's been so long, I can still remember some of it. I think I can see the frequency...

I'm interrupted by a sound, loud and blaring from Barry's room. The alarm. Zoey's lab. The harsh, metallic sound echo's in the lonely caves. It reminds me of my time at Sips Co. And another, more recent time, when I found out Zoey had betrayed me.

I go to silence whatever mob has set it of, killing a skeleton on my way down. This damn lab. I find the lab a lot darker than the last time I was down here, the lights all broken. Instead of a mob I find Gilbert, fighting off spiders. I destroy the spawner, and when I look up, I see Gilbert throwing snowballs at the iron door that leads down to the room with all the computers, one for everybody in this world. I open the door and head deeper into the lab.

I enter the room with the computers and Gilbert follows me, throwing snowballs at the trap door that goes to the room with_ my_ computer. I wasn't planning to go anywhere near this place again.

For some reason I go over to the computer. It's...It's Zoey! Where is she? How is she talking to me? Why is she talking to me?

She's coming home. For some reason, while I'm happy she's coming back, the biggest thing I feel is relief. Relief that she wasn't part of Duncan's plan and that she didn't know about any of it. Relief that she's okay. But most of all, relief that I won't be alone anymore. That she'll be here again.

I miss her...a lot. No, it's more than that. I need her. I...love her. Why didn't I realize it before?

**_I'll have Zoey in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
